Hidden Kisses
by Stessa
Summary: So maybe their kisses were hidden, but that didn't make them any less true. KelsixSharpay.


_So, now I'm trying something totally new. Here is my first Kelpay. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Hidden Kisses**

"_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place." --- __Zora Neale Hurston_

--

Their relationship was a secret, so their kisses were hidden.

She would always sneak into her dressing room, before she had to go on stage. Whenever her brother was done, and outside, waiting for their time to come, she'd gently knock on the door, and the blonde girl would pull her in, closing the door safely behind them.

They would kiss each other, ignoring the sounds of the bursting hall outside, filled with people, waiting for them to get on stage. They could always wait a minute longer. What was the rush?

They would forget everything, and just enjoy the feeling of their lips pressed together, their tastes mixing, while their lip gloss would smash to each others.

They knew what they did was wrong. The blonde had a boyfriend, and they weren't supposed to be together. If people found out, everything would blow up in their face. Their meetings would be off, and their love for one another would forever be forgotten.

She was sure that her beautiful blonde lover would end up on Broadway, no doubt about that. And she would be there to support her, every step on the way. No matter how many different handsome, famous boyfriends she'd eventually get, she'd always stand by her side, acting like the good friend. But then at night… their kisses would continue.

But that time hadn't come yet, and she was still the Drama Queen of East High, while she was watching from the side, admiring the blonde, who spoke with such intensity and passion, that she'd never heard something quite like it before. She was also sure she never would.

When they got together at Friday nights, in her little house, while her parents were out, they'd sneak kisses all the time. They'd always remember to do their weekend homework, but all the while, sneak those kisses that only went on behind closed doors. No one knew of their weird relationship, and they intended to keep it that way.

At least for now.

She had always admired her lover's very filled-out body. There was nothing quite like it, and she enjoyed watching it doing whatever it was up to. If she was dancing, or singing, or simply just sitting there. She always loved to watch her, simply because she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

And whenever someone spoke bad about the delicious blonde, she would always try to change the subject, or tell them otherwise, even though she would be careful not to raise suspicion. But she always told herself, that even though they would find it weird, they'd still not believe it a bit. What would the two of them be doing together anyway?

She often found herself filled with jealousy. When the blonde was hanging out with her boyfriend at the drama table, kissing him, touching him, laughing with him… she would always look the other way, trying to ignore the pangs she got on the inside, wishing it could just be her, and their relationship could be that simple. But nothing was ever that simple. Ever.

And whenever the blonde yelled at her, for her bad music, or some crappy lyrics, she knew she didn't mean it. She saw a passion in the deep pools. And she saw love shining through the chocolate coloured eyes, so she knew. It was only for her icy image, and that was okay too. For when the theatre was empty, except for the two of them, she'd apologise with one of those kisses again, and she'd melt, even though she really wasn't mad at her for yelling in the first place.

And then late at night, their kisses were still hidden, but they were also so much more. They were filled with passion, lust and love. They'd be together, and kiss each other in a way, that showed them, that no other person could ever make them feel the way they did to each other. They knew that someday everything would work out, and their kisses didn't have to be hidden anymore.

Someday.

Even though it was wrong on so many levels, it felt right on so many other. Even if people didn't know, they thought that maybe it wasn't so bad. They always had each other, and could love each other, whenever they wanted to.

So maybe their kisses were hidden, but that didn't make them any less true.

* * *

_So yeah, review please ?_


End file.
